


Przyjemna cisza

by MyboyfriendStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyboyfriendStiles/pseuds/MyboyfriendStiles
Summary: Stiles jest tam gdy swiat staje się być nie do zniesienia. Jest przy nim pełen dobroci, niosący nadzieję że wszystko się ułoży i wszystko bedzie dobrze, bo teraz podążać będą razem ścieżką życia.





	Przyjemna cisza

Stiles nigdy nie milczy. Poza kilkoma wyjątkami. To tak działa bo Stiles zna Dereka. Wie kiedy mężczyzna jest bliski granic swoich wytrzymałości i wystarczy jeden impuls by stracił wszystko. Potrafi odróżnić tylko z wyrazu jego brwi (Długo musiał się tego uczyć) kiedy jest zły albo szczęśliwy. Umie dostrzec tą zmianę gdy Der potrzebuje odetchnąć od jego towarzystwa albo przeciwnie, chce by ktoś chwycił go za dłoń i wciągnął spowrotem w rzeczywistość, by mógł spokojnie złapać oddech.

Stiles jest tam gdy swiat staje się być nie do zniesienia. Jest przy nim pełen dobroci, niosący nadzieję że wszystko się ułoży i wszystko bedzie dobrze, bo teraz podążać będą razem ścieżką życia.

Kiedy Derek potrzebuje chwili wyciszenia,Stiles wspiera go najbardziej.

W tych dniach ,jest tak wiele gwaru wokół niego. Jest stado przepelniajace dzień śmiechem i wrzaskami. Jest Stiles paplajacy o swoim dniu. Ruchliwa ulica tuż obok ich nowego mieszkania. Gdzieś na samym końcu jest plac zabaw i są bawiące się dzieci. Nastolatki korzystające ze swych wakacji tuż przed ich domem.

Derek nie przywykł do tego. Przywykł do ciszy, do samotności. "Człowiek kilku słów" Stiles zwykł go nazywać posyłając mu rozumiejący uśmiech.

Gdy wracał do ich mieszkania po wyczerpującym dniu w pracy, Stiles siedział na kanapie czytając jakąś książkę (zazwyczaj coś na zajęcia z mitologii). Podniósł na niego wzrok i wracał do książki widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Chłopak przesunął się tylko robiąc Derekowi idealne miejsce do wślizgnięcia się obok niego.

Stiles nigdy sie nie odezwal.

Gdy Derek jest zmęczony walką ze swymi podopiecznymi ,kiedy jest wyczerpany i obolały po treningu Stiles nigdy nie mówi słowa odwożąc go spowrotem do domu. Podaje mu tylko piwo,siada naprzeciw, wyciąga gazetę i przechodzi do sekcji sportowej plątając pod stołem ich nogi gdy zaczyna czytać. Derek będzie sączyć to piwo, odzierając butelkę z etykiety.

Stiles nie mruknie pod nosem.

Gdy Derek jest ranny, Stiles pozwoli mu wylizać swe rany a sam ułoży się w kulkę przy jego boku suwając palcami po każdej nowej skazie a później będzie je całować. Bo Derek (ale tylko trochę) zastanowi się nad tym co mógł zrobić a z czym się wstrzymać w tej walce.

Chłopak nigdy nie mówi mu że brnie w najlepsze, że robi wszystko co w jego mocy. Lecz ta cisza, silna i uspokajająca zawiera w sobie to wszystko.

Kiedy zbliża się ktoraś z rocznic jak urodziny, data o której Derek nie ważne jak mocno starałby się zapomnieć ,nie jest w stanie( mimo tego jak bardzo kochałby Stilesa na początku była jego rodzina i nic nie zażegna bólu który wciąż się w nim tli po ich stracie). W te dni Derek jest cichy,burkliwy i rani wszystkich wokół. Stiles siedzi po drugiej stronie pokoju w ciszy czytając swoje podręczniki i może udaje że nie zauważa kilku łez kulających się wzdłóż jego policzków. Bez słowa pokona dystan dzielący tę dwójkę,owinie ręce wokół szyi Dereka i wtuli się wdychając swój waniliowy szampon we włosach Hale'a.

Stiles nigdy nie przeprasza za śmierć rodziny Dereka, w przeciwieństwie do reszty ludzi których znał.

Jest tak wiele rzeczy na świecie które wprost wrzeszczą Derekowi w twarz. Czasem młody jest jedną z nich. Bo potrzebuje się wygadać i Derek słucha jak w emocjonujący sposób opowiada o kolejnym dniu na uczelni. Derek to rozumie bo wie że Stiles taki jest.

A nieraz słyszy o nastolatkach uciekających z domów od rodziców i to wpędza go w szaleństwo bo chciałby im powiedzieć,że lepiej by docenili swą rodzinę poki jeszcze ją mają.

Czasem ma dobre dni i dotrzymuje terminów w pracy a potem bez większego powodu uśmiecha się na ulicy do dziewczyny która wygląda jakby bała się odrzucenia. Czasem myśli o tym jak bardzo jego mama pokochała by Stilesa, jak bardzo Laura by się z nim dogadała i pewnie wspólnie robiliby mu żarty.Derek czuje ból,ale to przyjemny ból.

Wpadają też gorsze dni gdy Derek nie wie czy nie odpusci,bo świat jest za głośny ,zbyt złośliwy i cholernie wymagający. Wraca wtedy do domu,do Stilesa i ten nie musi nic mówić bo wie,że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest teraz pozwolić by otuliła ich cisza.

To sposób w jaki ją kreuje ,niczym barierę między Derekiem a resztą świata .Chroniąca go. Mężczyzna wie że Stiles go kocha i zrobi wszystko by nigdy wiecej nie czuł sie zraniony.

To sposób w jaki oferuje mu swą osobę w ciszy,będąc tam i bez słów składając obietnicę,że wszystko się ułoży.


End file.
